


Selfish

by runner1399



Category: The Misselthwaite Archives (Web Series), The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runner1399/pseuds/runner1399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary convinces Declan to stop being so selfless all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

“You finally did it, huh?” Declan asked.  
“I finally did,” Mary smiled.  
They had all been in the glade that afternoon, at her graduation party. Uncle Art, Callie, Medlock, Phoebe and Declan, hell, even Robin showed up.  
For a few minutes, anyways. Cats are fickle. 

She and Declan were still there, cleaning up after everyone. He’d offered to stay behind, eager for some one-on-one time they hadn’t gotten in a while. She picked up an empty can of coke, tossing towards Declan. It made a perfect arc through the sky, landing right in the trash bag he held out towards her.  
“SHE SHOOTS, SHE SCORES!!!” Mary yelled, as Declan bent over laughing.  
“You should try out for the basketball team at that fancy school you’re headed to,” he told her. Mary laughed.  
“I’m sure they’d love to have me,” she said.  
“I know they would,” he smiled. She grinned.  
“I’m proud of you, you know,” he said.  
“Yeah, well, I’m proud of you too, dork wad,” she said, laughing. Declan shot her a confused look. “Your new job, stupid! Congratulations. I knew they’d never fire you. Even if you were spending too much time out here with me.”  
“You sound quite confident.”  
“Oh, I am,” Mary joked, “So, what are you going to do with your big promotion money?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. Probably use most of it to help Phoebe pay off some of her loan debt,” Declan said. Mary laughed.  
“Are you serious?”  
“What?”  
“I mean, why not use it for some new gardening tools. Or put it towards getting your own degree? Save towards something to better yourself?” Declan laughed.  
“I mean, I could. But I’m happy where I am, and Phoebe will need the help. Teaching doesn’t pay very much, you know?” he said.  
“I know. But seriously, loan forgiveness exists. And you deserve to use your own money for things you want, too.” Mary walked over towards him, staring at her feet the whole time.  
“I know, but right now, I think that’s all I want. Maybe I’d like some more free time, but money can’t buy me that.” He laughed, but it came out shaky. Like there was something behind the words. Mary turned to him.  
“Seriously, Declan, when was the last time you did something for yourself?” she asked.  
“I helped you with the glade all this time, what do you call that?” he asked.  
“I call that helping me, not doing something for yourself! You’re so selfless, Declan, and it’s wonderful, but when are you going to do something that _you_ want to-“  
He crossed the space between them, and pressed his lips to hers. She was caught totally off guard, and before she knew what was happening, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she was kissing him back. He broke from her lips for a moment, just to say,  
“Now. Now is when I’m going to start doing something that I’ve wanted to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
